


mcyt age regression one shots

by shsl_loser



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: age regression is not to be confused with age play! i used that tag for the people who don't know the proper search terms
Comments: 31
Kudos: 104





	1. request

-no shipping  
-no sexualising minors in any way shape or form  
-i'm not comfortable writing about bodily functions. look somewhere else for that shit  
-please detail your prompts. i can't really write anything when you just say which characters you want, you leave me with no plot  
-this list will probably be updated as time goes on  
-if any cc are uncomfortable with this, i will either remove their character or take it down


	2. unwanted and alone until you came along (little! ranboo, cg! philza and technoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo feels like phil and techno don't want him, they show him that they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by superficial_whore
> 
> ranboo's little age is 2-5

living in the cold arctic with phil and techno had been a pleasant experience for ranboo. they were nice to him, accepted his gifts, and hell, they even gave him stuff. but that invited biting insecurities that chipped away at him daily. realistically he knew phil wouldn't invite him to the arctic if he hated him, but at the same time, that could've changed during his stay. maybe phil thought he'd be easy to handle and then he just... wasn't?

because of this, ranboo pushed down his little space, ignoring how every day became sluggish and all too fast at the same time. he had to do this, for phil and techno.

sometimes, he'd allow himself small moments of reprise. holding ranbun and trying not to slip any further than four as he sniffled into the soft fur, and crying harder when his tears burned became a sort of common occurrence for ranboo.

but of course, all that came to a head. suppression only works for so long, after all.

ranboo had dropped, and he had dropped _hard._ the little had holed himself up in his little hut, too scared to seek out help and started crying.

later, when he was big again, ranboo wouldn't know what prompted philza to come to check on him, but the man was a saving grace to his little self.

"ranboo? hey mate, what's wrong?"

the enderman hybrid sniffled. "'m sad. and small,"

something lit up in philza's face.

"oh! ranboo how old are you?"

"three," the little sniffled

phil cooed. "you're just a little guy, huh? well, it's no use you staying in this tiny little shack, do you want to come back to the house with me and techno?"

ranboo sniffled and nodded, standing up and sticking his hand out in a silent plea for philza to take it, which he did. the older man led him back to techno's house, whereupon entering the pig hybrid looked up from his book.

"heh???" was his call, seeing ranboo curled into himself and holding phil's hand.

"ranboo's a regressor," was phil's reply. the answer smoothed out the frown on techno's face.

"ranboo? the pig asked?"

"yeah?" ranboo mumbled.

"do you have a caregiver?"

ranboo shook his head and the older two's faces softened. the two shared a look before nodding.

"ranboo, mate, we could be your caregivers if you like?"

ranboo nodded excitedly, gently bouncing on his heels in his excitement. the rest of his time little was spent with phil and techno fussing over him, and they even read him a bedtime story! content with the promise of two caregivers for the next time he was regressed, ranboo drifted off into an easy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get out, i've been in a funky little writer's block recently


	3. slipping on stream (little! sapnap, cg! dream and george)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when sapnap starts to feel small on stream, it's his caregivers who give him an escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by ConsumeBagel!
> 
> sapnap slips to around five here :)

dream had been having fun just chilling in a vc with george and sapnap while they played minecraft. he had been perfectly content alternating between his friend's streams to see what they were doing. until he noticed something. sapnap was starting to slip.

as sapnap's caregiver, dream had had plenty of time to figure out sapnap's slipping tells. first of all, he started to get distracted easier, then came the knee-bouncing and nail-biting, after that he'd start to fidget with his hands, and finally, he'd trail his thumbnail over his lip.

dream decided to message george, to see what he could do. the telling ping of george's phone relieved dream. george had a habit of not putting his phone on silent on stream, and dream was thankful for it in this moment. george frowned at his phone before pocketing it. dream could see his chat was concerned.

"alright chat, i think i'm going to end stream here for today. something popped up that i have to take care of! i'll send you off to uhh... skeppy! bye chat!"

sapnap perked up. "i think i'm gonna head off too then. we'll raid karl!"

dream could hear the slightly more childish tone in sapnap's voice, and the familiar hyperness the little took on in his headspace.

once the streams and the raids were taken care of, dream could here george speak up.

"sapnap, bubba, are you slipping?"

"mhm!" sapnap perked up at the pet name, and dream could hear him rustling around.

"hey sapnap, i'm going to video call you, so i can see my cute little guy!" and to also prevent any accidents, but sapnap didn't need to know that.

"okay!" the little giggled.

after dream set the call up, and george and sapnap joined, the little seemed at a loss for what to do.

"why don't you colour, baby?" george suggested. sapnap gasped. "yes, yes, yes!" and ran off to get his colouring book.

when he returned, he made absent conversation with both george and dream, babbling on about everything and nothing at the same time.

dream couldn't be happier.


	4. stressed (little! wilbur, cg! sbi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur is stressed about his schedule. his family helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by guest!
> 
> wilbur slips to four in this :)

wilbur groaned as he lowered his face into his hands. he had to get on call with sbi soon, and he was dreading it. not because he disliked them or anything, it's just, they knew his slipping tells way too well, and would try to get wilbur to take a break, something he couldn't afford.

sighing and deciding to suck it up, wilbur joined the call and froze as he realized everyone had their face cam on, including techno who normally didn't like to. wilbur internally groaned, knowing if he didn't turn his camera on, it'd raise suspicion, but if he did, his three friends would be able to tell he was seconds away from slipping. wilbur rubbed his temples. it was never simple, was it?

almost immediately, phil clocked in on wilbur's dishevelled state. sometimes wilbur wondered if phil had some sort of superpower that made him super aware of whenever his friends were even slightly upset.

"what's got you stressed mate?" phil pressed, when wilbur didn't verbalise anything.

"stream schedules. gotta do a lore stream later today but 'm not sure people will like it, 'cos it gets rid of ghostbur and i know people wanna see ghostbur," wilbur's speech pattern was getting more childish, he was slipping. phil, once again, immediately keyed in.

"wilbur, buddy are you slipping?"

techno, who had been quiet up until this point chimed in.

"why don't you get your blankie and come sit with us?"

wilbur hummed. a blanket did sound nice. he scampered off to grab it, also taking a teddy bear on the way back.

"SIR SNUGGLES! POGCHAMP!" tommy called once wilbur returned. regressed wilbur absolutely adored tommy, he was like a cool big brother that always wanted to play.

wilbur wrapped himself up in his blanket, playing a few games of imagination with tommy, while phil and techno added their input as well.

eventually, wilbur let out a soft yawn.

"wilbur buddy, why don't i read you a bedtime story?" techno asked. wilbur sleepily perked up and nodded.

techno picked out one of the few children's books he owned and started reading. wilbur drifted off to the sound of his caregivers comforting monotone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really struggle to write little wilbur so i apologize for the quality of this chapter!


	5. the baby duck and the blood god (little! quackity, cg! technoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quackity takes on too much work as vice president, and to prevent anyone from finding out he's little, he runs away. the blood god finds him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by f3k1nl0s3r
> 
> quackity's little age is 1-3!
> 
> i'm sorry i didn't stick entirely to the prompt, this idea just popped into my head lol

quackity shifted uncomfortably as his new suit rubbed against him, scratching his skin. he'd been sat at his desk for the better part of an hour, trying to finish all the paperwork tubbo needed him to do. the workload had been piling higher and higher, and quackity wanted to be mad at tubbo, but reminded himself that the boy still took on the brunt of the workload. if quackity was about ready to pass out, how would tubbo feel?

but then again, tubbo wasn't a regressor, at least not to quackity's knowledge. the man sighed again. he was so, so tired and so close to slipping.

quackity glanced at the door. maybe he could leave? just for a bit. he would come back and do his work later, but right now he needed to regress, and he'd rather nobody find out.

making up his mind, quackity grabbed his coat and left his office. he shuffled around l'manburg for a bit, trying to find a discreet place where he could slip, where nobody would find him. eventually, he decided to just up and leave the country, which probably wasn't actually the best idea.

quackity walked around until he found a tundra. the layout of trees looked oddly familiar but his rapidly slipping mind didn't pay much attention to details.

he was stopped, however, by a monotone voice. "what are you doing here?" it snarled.

looking up, techno was stood right in front of him, axe held in one hand, a clear threat. quackity whimpered, and was dropped full force into little space and started crying.

techno blanched. he had expected quackity to kick and scream and throw up a fuss about hating technoblade, not just start crying. his behaviour was almost... infantile.

oh.

technoblade, however odd comfort was to him, wasn't just about to leave a crying little in the snow.

"uhh, it's okay quackity. shh, there there. uhh, how old are you?"

"two," quackity sniffed. technoblade blanched. he was _not_ prepared to deal with a two-year-old, but he supposed he had to try.

"um, okay, do you want to go back inside little buddy?"

quackity perked up. "house!" he cheered, pointing to techno's house in the distance.

"yeah, house," techno smiled, sticking his hand out for the little to take. a weirdly protective instinct took over him, and he couldn't help but notice how strangely natural this felt to him.


End file.
